


Accidentally On Purpose

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Desperation, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Incest, Masturbation, Miu is Miu, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Sleeplessness, Smut, Swimming Pools, Tags Are Just To Be Safe, Unsanitary, Urination, Weird dreams, Wetting, Why Did I Write This?, accidental urination, difficulty sleeping, inventions, public urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Well, mostly accidentally.A collection of one-shots about Korekiyo Shinguji and piss.I am so sorry.Note: May contain more than just piss.





	1. Public Wetting

Korekiyo stepped into the shopping mall, with one thing in mind: He really needed a toilet, and this was the only place close by that wouldn't make him buy something to use it. When he stepped from the hot, humid outdoors to the cool, air-conditioned mall, a small wave of discomfort hit him. It was certainly less hot, with far less of the sun beating down on his dark hair and his dark uniform, but not only did it drive away spirits, the sound made by the air conditioning system was slightly annoying.

In other words, he did not like this very much.

However, he did feel slightly more comfortable now that he wasn't directly exposed to the deadly laser known as the sun, so he figured that he couldn't really complain as he strode into the mall, noting the fullness of his bladder. He even had some room to relax and observe some people as he searched for the toilet; his need wasn't particularly urgent, he just felt rather...full. So he decided to do just that: Observe humanity.

 _Ah, humanity is truly beautiful!_ He sat cross-legged in the food court and sat for a while to people watch. But eventually, the needs of his bladder started becoming increasingly apparent as he became more and more aware of just how many people were drinking fluids; it was a hot day, so why shouldn't they? But it was rather...inconvenient, to say the least, given the anthropologist's current situation, especially given the amount of water he himself had consumed on this wretchedly hot day. A coke being poured here, the tinkling of ice there; it all began weighing heavily on his bladder, a stab of urgency ripping through his abdomen. His abdomen was beginning to cramp up, making it slightly difficult to stand up at the speed he needed to, resulting in him being forced to stand up slowly, clutching his stomach and inadvertantly pressing down on his bladder. _Oh_ _dear..._ It seemed that he'd drastically misjudged the sheer extent of his urgency when he was sitting down, but now that he was standing, the full weight of the fluid in his bladder pressed on the exitーhe was far, far fuller than he'd thought. And worse, the waistband of his belt pressed on his bladder, making matter just that much worse. He scurried to the bathroom, trying not to do a potty dance at the urging of Sister, and pressed his hand on the door of the toilet to see six sets of accusing eyesーfemale eyes. This was the wrong toilet.

"Ah, my apologies-" He backed out of the women's room and moved to push open the door of the men's room when he noticed that it was out of order. _This is rather inconvenient. Should I face the accusing eyes of strangers and use the women's roomーNo. I shan't. I'm not that desperate!_ And, not wanting to seem like a pervert, he exited the small alcove just that much more desperate.

Continuing his search for a functional toilet wouldn't be much more successful, as it was toward the end of the day when he entered, and now many of the shops in the mall were now closed. _Closed. Closed. Closed. Customers Only? I don't have the money for_ _that..._ He moved at a somewhat leisurely pace, as a result of attempting to hold onto his dignity combined with the fact his abdomen was cramping like all hell when the a small amount of hot urine spurted from his bladder, soaking into his green underwear and leaving a spot of warmth near the head of his cock. He gasped and immediately stopped, clutched his genitals and squeezed his legs together to stop the flow, resulting in a little bit of a potty dance. _Ah. Ah. This is bad...Bad bad bad bad bad..._ He looked side to side, hoping no one saw this undignified act, and when he determined there were few people around, started walking again, this time more quickly. _I'm running out of time...This is your own fault, Sweet Korekiyo._ Luckily, no urine showed on his clothes. _That spot of urine will dry quickly enough, dearest Sist-_

"Ghaahh!" he gasped. Another spurt of hot urine escaped his cock, this time far longer, resulting in him clutching his crotch again in a rather undignified manner. His legs trembled as he worked to stop the flow, which had only slowed to a steady dribble when he clutched his groin, the warmth spreading into the bandages on his hands and up his sleeves. He managed to stop it, but it was definitely visible now, a heat slowly spreading across his thighs. There he stood, bent over and breathing heavily as he clutched his own pants, desperate to stop any more leakage. His abdomen cramped even more; he didn't dare remove his hands from his crotch, didn't dare move lest he be enveloped in the inevitable, warm, absolute shame he knew he was only delaying at this point. The floodgates had all but opened, his hands now fully occupied and unable to even loosen his belt a little bit to buy himself some more timeー

He waddled for a few steps, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he could make it to a bathroom, when he realized that he was completely and utterly lost in this shopping mallー

"Ahh! Ahhhhhhh!" Hot piss started dribbling through his fingers again, the warmth trickling through the already soaked fingers squeezing his cock and down his trembling pant legs, pooling into his boots and beginning to even splatter onto the floor. The movement was just the last straw for his bladder. No matter how hard he squeezed, the stream only seemed to get more intense as it went on until it became a full-on hot flood of clear piss. A tear, two, more, rolled down his cheek as he was suddenly hit with the inevitable reality of his situationーHe was pissing in his pants. Pissing his pants in public like a little kid. And it just wouldn't stop. A sob escaped his throat as he realised he had been defeated by his own bodily needs, like some kind of animal...but at the same time, the relief of finally, _finally_ emptying his poor bladder spread through his body, releasing an involuntary, guttural moan of pure _ecstasy_ from his throat. He had no way to know how long it took for him to reach the point where he'd be able to regain control, but by that point, it didn't even matter; he was already completely and utterly soaked in his own piss. He also couldn't know how much longer it had been until he was completely empty. And when he came to his senses again, once more a hot, burning sense of shame hit him right in the chest at what he had just doneーHe had just voided his bladder into his pants, onto the floor. He wanted to cover his face in shame, but there wasn't really anyone to see him, and getting urine on his face didn't seem to be the best idea.

He stood up with a sigh, realizing that he was trembling and breathing rather heavily. Holding it for so long made him quite tempted to just collapse there and sleep in his own urine, but Sister told him _absolutely not_. With his piss drying on his clothes, he stood up and started trying to find his way out of this damned labyrinth of a shopping mall, his boots squishing with every step. And a small, but distinct, desire burning inside of him as his soaked pants rubbed against a certain, stiffening body part...But this was certainly not the time to entertain such a desire. Not when there is a janitor who could see him.


	2. Bedwetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo has some weird dreams.
> 
> Based on some weird dreams I've actually had. (No, I didn't actually pee my bed, lol)
> 
> Mmm...Not feeling the best abt this chapter, just...take it.

Korekiyo lay down on his futon and pulled the blanket over himself, hoping that if he was warmly snuggled into a blanket, sleep would cease to evade him. He'd tried every trick in the book, at this point, from melatonin to sleeping pills to reducing the room temperature to breathing to meditation to black curtains, even, but nothing seemed to work. He turned to face the clock. Perhaps that was a bad idea; it reminded him that it was already quite late at night. Music had not proven helpful, he had few electronics to turn off to help him, he was using an essential oil diffuser, he generally journals anyway, the beauty of humanity would keep him awake...the list went on. And increased exercise was absolutely a last resort.

In fact, it took an additional dose of melatonin taken with warm milk to finally invite the sandman to his bed. But when he finally did come, he came so suddenly that Korekiyo didn't even notice the sensation of his bladder slowly filling with liquid...

> Korekiyo was in a public pool, the smell of chlorine assaulting him from all directions. For some reason or another, however, everyone was totally naked. However, this fact did not strike him as odd.
> 
> "Hey, Korekiyo!" It was Kaito, who was also completely naked. Korekiyo knew this because his dick was a panda. "Go into the water this time instead of just standing by the pool looking like a dork!" he challenged, waving and gesturing vaguely at the Olympic-sized swimming pool before them. The water was a horrible yellow soup of brown chunks and children, though the room smelled strongly of chlorine and not the bodily fluids that this horrible soup seemed to contain.
> 
> "It's okay, they're pool floats." Skeptical, Korekiyo stepped into the water and the smell of urine and feces hit him in the face.
> 
> "Ah, would this be the children's pool?" Kaito simply laughed in response.
> 
> "Yeah, this is the kiddie pool. If you want a pass to get into the actual pool, you'll need to pass the swim test." An Olympic-sized kiddie pool? Somehow, he had failed to notice that the pee-water actually only went up to his ankles. He walked through the soup of disease and found that the deepest part only went up to his knees. One of the brown chunks hit his leg; that was definitely not a pool float.
> 
> "A pool float, you say?" Korekiyo sneered, picking up the brown chunks with his hands and squishing it, the "pool float" squishing through his fingers and back into the pool.
> 
> "Oh." Kaito replied, scratching his head. "That's what the lifeguard told me." he shrugged.
> 
> "So...where does the swim test take place? Surely they don't expect me to stick my head in this, yes?"
> 
> "No, the swim test pool is over there!" The purple-haired boy gestured over at an even more disgusting-looking Olympic-length pool that was only the width of a single lane, but was just as deep as an actual pool. The water was greenish.
> 
> "That one has stuff in it that eats the poop." Shuichi said, appearing from a pile of poop.
> 
> "Marvelous..." Korekiyo stepped out of the kiddie pool and fell into the swim test pool. Immediately, he felt the strong urge to urinate.
> 
> "Let it all out before you take the swim test." the lifeguard, Kaede, instructed. She was a piano. This was a regular occurrence.
> 
> "..." _Come on, it's peeing in a pool. Supposedly, everyone has done it._ But no matter how hard he tried to push it out, press on his expanding bladder on the edge of the pool, it wouldn't come out. It looked bizarre, grotesque, even, but all he felt was a slight pressure in his crotch. Defeated, he decided to leave the pool when it all started gushing out, hot urine pouring from his dick and streaming down his legs, and he moaned in relief from desperation he didn't even feel.
> 
> "Ahhhhh!" He felt his body relaxing, a moan of near-ecstacy escaping his throat as an ungodly amount of urine continued to stream from his cock.
> 
> "Good job, you're really gross!" his penis said, smiling at him evilly and slowly morphing into Kokichi.

He awoke with a start, panting, and immediately registered the sensation of hot piss pooling around his ass and trailing up his back, still gushing out of his cock. Already, the dream that brought him to this point was fading from his memory, leaving him extremely confused, but no less horrified as to why he was pissing the bed. _Again._ He knew that he urinated in his dream, but the rest either faded from his memory or left him extremly confused about his own mind. _I've just..._ A hot sense of shame rose in his chest, and the beginning of tears pricked his eyes. _The second time this week...But, I woke up while it was occurring this time, so I suppose this is an improvement...? I hate this..._ He rolled onto his fromt, curled into a fetal position and rested his face on his knees, some of the piss now soaking into the front of his shirt.

The hot piss continued to stream from his cock, despite his best efforts to stop it for long enough to make it to the toilet, which only succeeded in soaking his bandages and sleeves. Squeezing his dick only succeeded in giving him an erectionーfrom _pissing himself_ ーand eventually he stopped trying entirely, content to just hold his erect penis and try not to cry from the shame of having urinated in bed. A feeling of shameful desire overhwelmed him, from the piss still gushing from his aching, throbbing cock, and without really thinking about itーthe bed is covered in piss anyway, he's going to have to air out his futon and do laundry anywayーhe started playing with it, stroking it, and holding back a moan at the sensation of his own hands moving on his cock, pulling it out of his pants to expose it in all its glory and fondling its head. His brain stopped working as he leaned back, curled his toes and started whimpering in pleasure; A curious finger started fondling his sensitive peehole, his bandages soaking up a small amount of the warm piss that came out of it and ran down the shaft, into his hand, and even onto his chest. He arched his back, and it started running onto his neck, but this pleasure, this desire that originated from such shame, it felt so good that he couldn't stop himself from spreading his legs, shoving one of his hands down his pajama pants and fingerfucking himself.

"Ah-!" A moan that escalated into a shriek escaped his throat as fingers found and pressed into his prostate, his bladder finally empty enough to stop forcing urine out of his throbbing erection. His hand moved faster, now, slicked by all the piss that had soaked into his bandages. He could have gone to the bathroom at this point, but it was so warm and so comfy and it just felt soー

His eyes rolled back into his head, and he was suddenly overtaken by convulsions as a hot jet of cum spurted from his cock, ribbons of pleasure taking control of him and turning him into their slave. His fingers dug into his prostate, as though they were trying to pump every last drop of semen from his cock. Screams of ecstasy escaped his throat as his body took control, his asshole tightening around his fingers and forcing him to ride out one of the more intense pleasures he has ever experienced.

And just like that, it was gone, a soft afterglow being all that remained of such intense desire. He lay there for a while, in a sort of daze, his desire now replaced with a sense of disgust as he felt his piss beginning to cool around him. He choked back a sob as the tears returned in full force, his whole body wracked with shame. When the tears finally stopped, he sat up and tried to get his mind off the shame in his chest. _Now I have to do the laundry again..._ And gulping down his shame, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom to wash up, his spent cock beginning to dribble urine as he walked.


	3. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu tests her new invention on Korekiyo. It goes well.

Korekiyo did not know how he ended up in this situation. Strapped to a chair in Miu's lab, completely nude, and being felt up by some weird invention of hers was not exactly his idea of how he'd spend the afternoon. Actually, he knew exactly how this happened; he was the only one to respond to Miu's summons to witness the unveiling of a new invention. And then he was the only person who actually showed up, so of course he was the one to have it demonstrated on him. A shiver traversed his body as one of the mechanical hands having their way with him brushed against his penis, momentarily interrupting his thoughts.

"Hmm!"

"You like that, don't you? I mean, even a prudish bitch like Tsumugi would come undone on this thing, and you're a total perv!" Miu gloated, fiddling with what Korekiyo figured to be the controller of this...Contraption. Initially, he had thought it to be some sort of electric chair, and he did have to admit that in a sense, it was, as she tested the shock on him.

"Miu!" he gasped, the tingling sensation of the electric shock still lingering within his body, leaving him feeling somewhat like jelly. Or perhaps that was the invention itself, it was getting difficult to think.

"Hahaha!" the inventor cackled in response. "Fuck yeah...You like that? I bet you do, you fucking creepy-ass pervert! Look at your cock!" Her comments grated against his nerves; he did not mind being insulted, but it was the vulgarity of her comment that bothered him. "Now that all this shit's been tested...Onto the next phase! You're sure to like it!" She fiddled around with the settings a little bit more as she spoke.

"...P—" A squeak escaped his throat as he something cold shoot into his anus. It was most likely lube, but there was another problem, a problem that became more clear as the machine continued to tease his groin area, in his lower abdomen; a pressure was building within him, the result of having had a little bit too much tea before this escapade. His thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of something fairly large sliding into his anus. "Miu—Ngh—" He gasped as the slippery object rammed into his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through his body with each thrust of the mechanical dildo. He clutched the arms of the contraption as the mechanical hands began directly toying with his penis, his nipples—It seemed that they went to anywhere that would elicit some kind of response. There was one that pressed on his lower abdomen—Miu was giving some kind of explanation about how the machine worked, but now that it was in full gear, Korekiyo was unable to focus or respond for much longer for a few seconds as he began losing himself to the pleasure building up within him, a pressure that begged to escape, to be set free, make him burst to take over—

His entire body soon convulsed with it, incomprehensible shrieking filling the air as he was slammed with waves of ecstacy, as a spurt of hot urine escaped in his bladder and shot from his cock. Another spurt, this time of white, a scream of ecstacy as his body was wracked with intense orgasm, before the floodgates fully opened and an arc of hot urine burst from his cock, his body shaking and convulsing in pleasure, the warm, sweet relief of his bladder being emptied mixing with pleasure and becoming one and the same; perhaps they always were. His head lolled forward as he shuddered and trembled in the afterglow, his bladder still emptying itself into a puddle on the floor with increasing speed due to his softening cock.

"...Fuck..." Miu whimpered, her own panties soaked with arousal. "That...Went amazing..." She marked this experiment as a success.


End file.
